Partners and Trust
by muses let loose
Summary: Casey's boyfriend,Davis, breaks up with her. She seeks comfort in Walsh, who is in a "relationship" with Beaumont. One thing leads to another and all hell breaks loose.
1. Prologue

Partners and Trust

by musejay

Disclaimer: I do not own The Unusuals. ABC owns it. I just own the idea. Please don't sue!!!! Thanks!

Prologue

Casey Shraeger angrily rushed into the diner and slammed her badge on the counter. Walsh, her partner, turns around and stares at her with one eyebrow raised.

"What happened now? Lover boy didn't put up?"

She glared at him

"No. He's just.....ARRGGHH!!!" She dropped her head on the counter.

"Ouch." she said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Maybe that will knock some sense into ya." and he patted her head.

There was a slight pause between them.

"Why are all guys jackasses?"

"Aww now we're not all jackasses. Well expect Alvarez. But what the hell did he do that would cause him to get you all worked up like this?"

"He broke up with me..."

"Ahhh..... So want to grab a drink?"

"Is that all you can say?!"

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"Uhh..Like why did he break up with you. That sort of thing."

"I'm not a chick or Cole for that matter." She pleaded with him with her eyes.

Sigh. "What did he do to you?" He said while rolling his eyes.

"I'm so glad you ask but I don't want to talk about it. Want to grab a drink?"

"Wha...Uhh..." He couldn't say anymore as she rushed outside to the car.

"Are you coming?" she said as she was walking through the door. He nodded.

"Man that is one crazy chick I got for a partner." he sighed to himself.


	2. Drinks leads to Hangovers

Partners and Trust

by musejay

Disclaimer: I do not own The Unusuals. ABC owns it. I just own the idea. Please don't sue!!!! Thanks!

Drinks leads to Hangovers

Jason Walsh watched in amazment as Casey chugged down four bottles of beer in under 15 minutes. After her last bottle she notices that he's staring at her.

"What?" she snapped as she wiped the beer off of her face.

"Nothing. Never knew it was possible to chug that much beer in under 15 mintues."

"Well you better be-be-believe itttt." she slurred. He raised an eyebrow.

"I think someone is drunk. And burning a hole in my pocket." he said as he attempted to lift her off of the bar stool.

"Pssshhh. I am nnnot d-d-drunk! J-Just aaa liittle tipsyyyy!!!! And d-d-don't worry a-a-a-about the billz. Imma payzzz for itzzz." she said as she slapped his hand away.

"Come on Shraeger. We need to get you home." The minute he said that he realized he didn't know where Casey lived.

"Uhhh...actually you're gonna stay at my place til you sleep off the your tipsyness."

"Hell no Walsh! Just-t-t-t leave me here...." she mumbled. He looked at her for a moment and then pulled her over his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL WALSH???!!!! PUT ME DOWN YOU JACKASS!!!!! ARRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!"

People in the bar stared at him.

"What nothing to see here. Go along with your drinks." And they did.

He handed some cash to the bartender and carried the drunk and screaming Casey Shraeger over his shoulder.

Walsh placed the kicking and screaming Casey in the car.

"You know I wasn't finish drinking!"

"Yeah well my wallet said you were."

" I said I'm going to pay you back! Why can......"

"Casey?..." And she throw up on him. Walsh sighed.

"I knew there was a downside to drinking four beers in 15 minutes...." He looked down at the vomit and made a face.

"Ok you stay here for a minute while I go clean up." Casey said nothing as she stared at the neon signs of the bar.

Walsh tried to get off as much as he could of the vomit. He gave up after 5 minutes.

He sighed as he throw the paper towel into the sink and looked at the mirror.

"You look like shit Jason" he said to himself. He and Beaumont were having some problems.

She wanted a relationship out of this whole "friends with benefits" thing. And Walsh wasn't going for it. It wasn't as if he didn't like Beaumont, actually he was really thinking about this whole relationship thing a try. But something always got in the way. He wasn't sure what it was but it was preventing him to be with Beaumont. She says she'll wait for him to figure out but he knew he had to figure it out soon or else she would bail out on him.

He walked out of the bar and found Casey sleeping soundly in the car. He sighed again.

'_Finally. Thought she would be screaming at me again. That or she would throw up on me again...._' he thought to himself.

He climbed into the driver's seat and was about to start the car until Casey started to whisper something in her sleep.

" Davis that isn't true." Walsh looked over at her in concern.

"Davis no I really do love you!..."

"Casey. Come on Shraeger, wake up." Walsh said as he tried to wake her up.

"I love Jason Walsh?....." With that he froze. Did she just say she loves him?

He shook his head and started the car in hopes that the noise would drown out the thoughts that were speeding in his mind.

Did Casey Shraeger love him, Jason Walsh?

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Throughout the whole drive Walsh was shaking. He didn't know how to face Casey after her little sleep confession. He sighed as he pulled up to the diner. He got out of the car and went to Casey's side.

"Hey Shraeger. Its time to wake up." She moved away.

"Come on now. Casey please wake up." She groaned and formed into a ball. Walsh sighed and picked up Casey. She snuggled into his neck. He buried his nose into her hair.

Once inside Walsh laid Casey on his bed. He then notice some vomit on her clothes. He sighed for the millionth time that night. He went through his closet and found some appropriate clothes for her to wear. He went to her and really shook her up.

"Hey Case, I need you to wake up and change your clothes. Its got vomit on it." She groaned and as she slowly opened one eye.

"Wha...?"

"Just go to the bathroom and change your clothes." She nodded sleepily as she grabbed the clothes from his hand and stumbled to the bathroom. Walsh couldn't help but smile. He got up and looked for some asprin because he knew that hangover would be killer.

When Casey was changing into Walsh's clothes she suddenly felt the affects of beer binging. She moaned an drubbed her forehead. She came out of the bathroom and dropped her clothes on the floor. She crawled into his bed and buried her face in the pillow.

"Hey I got you something." Casey picked up her head. She widen her eyes at the happy pills and quickly swallowed them.

"Uhh you're welcome." She buried her head in the pillow again. Walsh shook his head and smiled.

"I'm going to take a shower, okay?" She waved him off and he chuckled.

About 20 minutes later Walsh was fresh and clean. When he walked out of the bathroom he was surprise to see a wide wake Casey. Eating his only stash of Cherry Garica Ice Cream (AN: I don't not own Cherry Garica. Ben and Jerry's do. Please don't SUE!).

"You know you need better hiding places for your ice cream." He rolled his eyes.

"Why are you up anyways? You need to rest after that binge."

" I know. But you see I tried drowning my sorrows the guy way and that was an epic fail."

"So now you're...."

"Doing it the chick way."

"By eating ice cream..?"

"Jeezze! Don't you watch those chick flicks with the heart broken girl eating away her sadness with ice cream?"

"Yeah you see that's the reason why they call it a chick flick." It was her turn to roll her eyes at him.

"Whatever. I realize a girl's way to recovering is 20 times better then the dude's way to recovering." He looked at her for awhile. He couldn't help but let his mind drift to what happen in the car. Then Casey caught him staring at her.

"So are you going to stand there all day and watch me eat your secret stash of Cherry Garica?" He grinned and slipped into bed with her.

"Wait I don't have a spoon. Hold on I'll..."

"We'll share this one." Holding up her spoon.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Its not like you have herpes or something."

"How do you know?" he teased.

"Because Eddie Alvarez would have know by now and been all over your ass about it."

"Nice to know your depression doesn't surpress your wonderful sense of humor." he said sarcasticly.

"You're welcome. Come on take a bite." She held out a spoonful of the ice cream to him. He gladly accepted.

And they stayed like that eating ice cream and talking. It felt nice. It felt normal. It felt right.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Allison Beaumont sneaked into diner after her shift. She and Cole had to bust a drug dealer who knew where one supect of their murder case was. She checked her watch. It was 3:37 am. She took off her shoes and jacket and was going to sleep with her lover. She smiled at that title.

Beaumont turned on the light.

There laid her dream come true. Walsh snuggled into the pillow with a carton of Cherry Garica beside him. She crawled into bed and wrapped her arms around him. He held her tightly against him. It was a good thing she was out like a light because if he heard what he whispered into the night she would never forgive him.

"Casey....."

AN: Ok hopes you likes this chapter. Its longer than the last one. so Enjoi!

Preview of _Relationships or Friendships_:

_"Hey! Shraeger wait up! Where did you go last night?"_

_"Oh well your bed didn't smell like home so I hailed a cab home. Sorry I made you worried!. Peace!" She said as she held up a peace sign._

_Walsh couldn't help but just smile._


	3. Relationships or Friendships

Partners and Trust

by muses let loose

Disclaimer

Relationships or Friendships

Jason Walsh woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. When he snuggled to the person next to him he heard a very different voice.

"Babe you're tickling me." Walsh shot up and saw the face of Beaumont. Not Casey.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head.

"Uhh nothing. Just surprise you're here that's all. What time did you come home last night?" She smiled.

"Around 3:30 am. Sorry I surprised you. I didn't want to wake you up last night. You're were so peaceful sleeping there. So I just crawled into bed." He couldn't help but be disappointed. He was expecting Casey to be laying beside him but he guess it was for the best because if Beaumont found Casey then he's just asking for a death wish.

" So umm what do you want for breakfast?"

"Oh I want...." And with that Walsh went away to his thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Casey Shraeger was drinking a cup of coffee and humming some random tune to herself when she bumped into Jason Walsh.

"Oh good morning! I'm going to uhh do some work now. Yeah!" She then turned around and quickly walked towards her desk.

"Hey! Shraeger wait up! Where did you go last night?"

"Oh well your bed didn't smell like home so I hailed a cab home. Sorry I made you worried!. Peace!" She said as she held up a peace sign.

Walsh couldn't help but just smile.

"Well as long as you're not avoiding me right?"

"What of course not Walsh!" She lightly punched his arm.

"Shraeger! Walsh! There's been a robbery down at 4th street I need you guys to check it out." Shouted Sergeant Harvey Brown

"On it!" they both said at the same time. Casey put her coffee down and rushed after Walsh to the car.

The Sergeant was going to head over to Banks and Delahoy for another case when Alvarez came out of nowhere.

"Serge! Serge! Wait!" Brown sighed

"What is it Alvarez?"

"Well Eddie Alvarez has gotten a new idea!" Brown rolled his eyes and continued on his way to Banks and Delahoy.

"Don't you want to hear it Serge?"

"No"

"A little blunt aren't you"

"Yes. Now go away."

"But..."

"I don't care. Do whatever you want. Banks! Delahoy! I want you to look into this case about a little girl being kidnapped." Alvarez pouted for a moment.

"I guess I'll book our space for that Karaoke place for our annual team get together by myself then." And he went to his desk to set it up.

"Hello! This is Detective Eddie Alvarez. Oh no there's no problem. I just like to know if you have any space for tonight......"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walsh and Casey pulled into paper copying shop. In the window they see some guy throwing paper everywhere.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to be good?" Casey said

"That's because it's not good. Even from afar." They took out their guns and rushed into the store.

"You don't understand!!!! This is wasting trees!!!!" the weird dude said as he throw more paper into the air.

"Ok sir. Please calm down. Can you please explain to me why you're doing this?" Casey asked catiously

"This man here! He's wasting trees! He refuses to use recycled paper for this junk of a copying place!!! Do you not understand what that is doing to our environment?! Do you PUNK?!" he screamed at the employee of the store.

"Look I don't own this place ok man?! I'm just working here part-time. I can't do anything about selling recycled paper dude!"

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" Casey and Walsh cringed.

"Sir can you please tell us your name?" The frantic man turned to Walsh.

"Feddy Parker. Now are you going to help get this..this man to sell recycled paper."

"I'm sorry Freddy but not right now. You need to come with us to sort this out. We thought this was a robbery but its more of destorying a store."

"Oh no he did try to rob us. He wanted me to hand over the money so he can check if it was recycled or not." Walsh sighed.

"Casey book him. Mr. Parker you are under arrest for robbery and destruction of private property. You have the right to remain silent whatever you say wil be use against you in the court of law..."

"I know all of that crap! This isn't the first time! One day you'll regret doing this when the world is destoryed!!!!!" he yelled. Walsh cringed again.

"You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you." he finished off. And thus began their journey with the paper madman.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leo Banks gotten into the car with a helmet strapped to his head. Eric Delahoy just stares at him.

"You've got to be kidding me man!"

"Not after what happen to us last weekend!"

"We're fine aren't we?"

"We almost got into a pole!!! A POLE!!!!!"

"Aww Jeezzee let it go Banks! Take the damn thing off!"

"HELL NO!"

"If you don't take that stupid helmet off of your head right now I'm going to kick out to on coming traffic." Banks glared at him.

"At least I'll be fine with this helmet on!" Delahoy groaned

"Come on I promise I drive carefully this time. Just for you." Banks thought for a moment.

"No"

"Fine. Make a fool out of yourself."

"You won't be saying that when we get into another crash." Delahoy rolls his eyes

"Just a FYI, we ALMOST got into a crash not into one."

"Almost is the same as getting into one."

"Whatever. Where is this place anyhow." he said starting the car.

"Hmm up in Brooklyn."

"Ok lets get on our way!" Delahoy purposely drives faster.

"DELAHOY!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!! SLOW DOWN!!!! DELAHOY!!!!"

12 Minutes later......

"That was not funny! Don't you ever do that again" Delahoy was laughing his ass off.

"Hey I just wanted to try out if your helmet would actually work."

"Ok fine I'll take the damn thing off."

"Good because we're here." Banks took off his helmet and followed Delahoy up to the small townhouse. Delahoy knocked on the door. When it opened they were greeted by a teary eyed woman.

"Ms. Rogen? We're here to talk about your daughter's kidnapping."

"Ahh..yes..ummm...come in. come in." She lead them into the living room.

"Please have a seat officers."

"Thank you. Umm when did you first notice your daughter was missing."

"Well we were going to the hospital for another check-up. I was talking to the doctor no more then 5 minutes when I notice Ria was gone. I asked the nurse where she was and she said that she had gotten up and said she was going to the bathroom. And when I got the bathroom all I saw was her small pink hat. I don't know what to do."

"Miss did you ever think of the possibility of her running away?" Banks asked

"No she wouldn't do that! She's a good girl. She wouldn't do that especially since we found out how sick she is."

"What sickness does she have?" Delahoy asked

"A brain tumor. Its at stage four but we're hanging onto the hope that she will live." Delahoy froze. His mind flashed back to the fortune cookie he had the other day.

_'Someone with a similar problem as you will show you the light'_

"Don't worry Miss we will find her."

"Thank you. She really needs her treatment."

"Can you please tell us the name of the hospital."

"Yes Mercy." (AN: Is that a hospital there? Dunno.)

"Alright miss we'll be right on it."

"Thank you so much! I need my baby."

"Don't worry miss we will find her." Once In the car Banks states he is hungry.

"No we're going to Mercy."

"Man I'm hungry...." Delahoy glared at him.

"Fine we're going to Mercy." And they drove off to Mercy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Casey Shraeger and Jason Walsh put the tree hugger into the interrogation room. Walsh sat him down while Casey looked into his file.

"Ok Freddy. Why did you mess up that copying place and try to take their money. Is this some kind of conspiracy to rob shops for money?" she asked him

"NO! Its all for the environment. We are wasting trees printing money."

"Sweetie money is made out of cotton. Not trees." Walsh worded to her 'Sweetie?'. She waved him off.

"It doesn't matter everything in this world is being wasted for our own selfish reasons!"

"Ok Freddy maybe you should spend some time in a cell. And I know just the perfect cell for you!" Walsh said happily as he lead Freddy to the cell next to Alvarez's desk.

"I swear Walsh this is going to come and bite you back in the ass." He snorted at the comment.

"No It won't." She rolled her eyes at him as he placed Freddy in the prison cell. Freddy continued his rant about saving the Earth.

"So want to go to the diner and eat?"

"Sure why not." And off they went to his diner to eat a questionable lunch.

Banks and Delahoy arrive at Mercy and begin to interview all the witnesses.

"Are you sure she went to the bathroom?" Delahoy asked

"Of course I'm sure I saw her walk there." Delahoy sighed. Banks came running up to him.

"Everything is the same."

"I know"

"Come on lets take a break and grab some lunch." He nodded silently. On their way to their favorite Chinese resturant Delahoy noticed a little girl with a bald head walking aimlessly in the streets.

"Hey Banks! I think thats her!"

"What are the chances of that happening." They spode towards the little girl. Delahoy was the first one out.

"Ria?" The girl looked up at him and gave him a blank stare.

"I'm Detective Delahoy and this is my partner Detective Danks. Can you tell us what happen to you?" She began to cry.

"Hey now don't going to be alright." She shook her head.

"I ran away."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want mama to see me die." she cried even harder. Delahoy picked her up.

"Its ok sweetie we're going to take you home now." With that Delahoy and Banks went back to the 2nd Precint and lunch was forgotten.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Casey and Walsh came back from their lunch break Delahoy and Banks were giving Ria back to her mother. Meanwhile Eddie Alvarez was dying from the ranting of the paper madman. He looked up to see Casey, Walsh, Delahoy, and Banks walk in with the Serge. Cole and Beaumont were already at their desks doing paperwork. He decided to make his announcement.

"Ok everyone listen up! Eddie Alvarez has an announcement to make!"

"Oh here we go again" mumbled Walsh. Casey elbowed him. He glared at her.

"As you all may have known today is the annual team get together." They all looked at each other.

"Well anyways, today is that day so I set up a place where we could do great team things."

"This I got to hear" said the Serge.

"I booked us at the wonderful karaoke place in downtown! So at 7:00 tonight we're going over there to sing the night away!!" Everyone groaned.

"Why did you not follow this up with me?" the Serge asked.

"I tried sir but you hushed me away. And you told me that I could do whatever I want." The Serge clenched his jaw.

"I told you puting Freddy next to Alvarez would come back to bite you in the ass" Casey whispered to Walsh. Walsh cringed.

"We're not obliged to go right Serge?" asked Delahoy.

"Actually you are. Its apart of an excerise to act as a team." stated Alveraz

"To sing karaoke. I don't think so." said Banks

"If you don't go your pay will be cut." said the Serge sadly. Everyone's eyes widen in fear.

"Ok see you guys there." Alveraz shouted as he went back to his work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Karaoke Manic 7:00 pm

Eddie Alvarez was the first to arrive. He waited for everyone to show before he gathered everyone inside the hell hole...oh karaoke place.

"I did not become a cop to sing karaoke." mumbled Delahoy.

"None of us did." mumbled Walsh back. They all sulked into the resturant to their table.

"So who wants to go first? Walsh? Delahoy? Shraeger? Cole? Who?" No one volunteered.

"I knew this would happen so I put all your guys' name into this paper bag." he said holding up the cursed bag. He began to shake it and took out the name of the first victim.

"Shraeger" he said. Everyone but Casey breathed out a sigh of relief..

"If you want I can go up there with you."

"Whatever. Lets go American Crazy." Both of them walked up on stage.

"So what do you want to sing?"

"Honestly I don't care."

"Ok lets randomize it then shall we." Casey waved it off. After a few moments the song came up.

"Oh this is a cool song. Just wanna be with you by Enrique Iglesias." Casey groaned. Maybe they shouldnt have randomize it.

The song started.

Monday night, and I feel so low,

I count the hours, but they go so slow.

I know the sound of your voice, can save my soul.

City lights, the streets are gold.

Looked down my window to the world below.

Move so fast, but it feels so cold

And I am all alone,

Don't let me die, I'm losing my mind,

Baby, just give me a sign.

She looked at Walsh as she and Alvarez got into the chorus

And now that you're gone,

I just wanna be with you.

(Be with you)

And I can't go on, I wanna be with you.

Wanna be with you..

She grinned and began to laugh through the lyrics

I can't sleep, I'm up all night.

Through these tears, I try to smile.

I know, the touch of your hand, can save my life.

But don't let me down, come to me now,

I got to be with you some how.

And now that you're gone,

I just wanna be with you.

(Be with you)

And I can't go on, I wanna be with you.

(Be with you)

Wanna be with you.

Walsh smiled back and began to laugh with her.

Don't let me down,

Come to me now.

I got to be with you some how.

And now that you're gone,

Who am I without you now?

I can't go on, I just wanna be with you.

And now that you're gone,

I just wanna be with you.

(Be with you)

And I can't go on,

I wanna be with you..

(Be with you)

Wanna be with you..

Beaumont noticed the look Walsh was giving Casey.

"Walsh?"

"Hm?" he siad without taking his eyes off of Casey.

"Can we talk?"

"Huh? Uhh Sure. Lets go outside."

(Now that you're gone)

Just wanna be with you..

And I can't go on,

I wanna be with you.

Oh..

Just wanna be with you, just wanna be with you. (Fade)

Once outside Beaumont bit her lip. Walsh looked at her concerned.

"Whats wrong?" he said as he moved a piece of hair away from her face.

"Do you love me?" Walsh was taken back by the question

"Wha...?"

"Just answer me do you love me?"

"Uhh I'm not sure right now."

"Damn It! I'm sorry. Its just I don't think I can wait anymore Walsh." Walsh was silent.

"I love you but I don't think you're ready for a relationship. And I want one. I hope we can still be friends." She held out her hand. He shook it.

"Yeah friends. I'm really sorry Beaumont" She smiled sadly.

"Don't be. We knew it was coming sooner or later. It just came sooner. I'm going back inside." He nodded. When she got inside Walsh sat on the curb and sighed.

Casey was done singing. She then noticed that Beaumont returned inside by herself. She walked off stage to outside. She saw Walsh sitting on the curb. She sait next to him.

"Hey whats wrong?"

"Beaumont broke up with me."

"I'm sorry..."

"Can we go to the diner I really don't want to go back inside."

"Yeah sure let me get my coat." he nodded.

Casey got her coat and went to the gang.

"Hey Walsh doesn't feel so good so I'm taking him home."

"Aww bull! He just doesn't want to sing!" Delahoy complained.

"Alright then" said the Serge.

"How come they get to go?"

"Shut up and sing Delahoy."

With that Walsh and Casey went to the diner.

"Do you want to talk about?" He shook his head as he walked towards the fridge.

"All I want to do is drown my sorrows the chick way." he said as he took out a carton of Cherry Garica. She grinned.

"Well lets go." They sat on his bed and ate ice cream and talk.

"Oh my gosh! you did that to Alvarez? You my friend are mean." He smiled. He then notice some ice cream on her cheek.

"You got ice cream on your let me wipe it off for you." As he wiped it off they looked into each others eyes.

"Jason...."

"Casey...."

They kissed.

With that began a night of passion.

AN:Finally! Took me all day to finish! I hope you Enjoi. Please Review!!!! =]

Preview of _Passion Growing Inside Me_:

_"Detective Delahoy?"_

_"Yes Ria?"_

_"Don't waste your life like me. Please live your life for me. Please."_

_He nodded and kiss her forehead._


	4. Passion Growing Inside Me

Partners and Trust

by muses let loose

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!! But the idea!

A/N: A lot of cursing in this chapter. Just warning you!

Passion Growing Inside Me

Casey Shraeger woke up the next morning in a different bed. Jason Walsh's bed to be exact. She began to look for her clothes which were scattered all around the room. As she was putting her clothes on Walsh came out of the bathroom.

"Oh you're awake..." he said.

"Uhh yeah. I'm going to dress up and head home. Gotta change you know." she gave him a weak smile.

"Umm so about last night" he said

"Don't worry about. Lets forget it even happen. It might cause some complications with Beaumont and us. So we should just continue on with work and forget this."

"Alright then. Its for the best right?"

"Right, Right. I'm going now. I'll see you at station." Walsh nodded.

When Casey left Walsh sat on his bed and he rubbed his face.

"Jason what the hell did you do?"

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

Jason Walsh walked into the 2nd precinct that same morning in a really foul mood. Really Foul Mood.

"Hey Walsh! What the hell happen to you last night. I know you could take more alcohol than any of us. Are you a chicken now Walsh?" Alvarez joked

"I'm not in the mood Alvarez."

"Come on Walsh. You always make fun of me. Can I at least have the chance to do the same? I thought I was apart of the team now you know?"

"You know what Alvarez you're not. You're only acting this way because you want something out of us. So why do't you go piss in the corner." Alvarez backed up to his desk. Beaumont frowned.

"Walsh lets talk." she grabbed his shirt and they went outside. Beaumont sighed.

"Is this about last night? I know I hurt you but don't take it out on Alvarez just because he's a jerk. Or any one else. They don't deserve it."

"Look this isn't about you ok? I'll say sorry to Alvarez and I won't blow up to anyone else. Just as long as you stay out of my problems." Walsh turned around and walked back into the station. Beaumont started to tear up just when Casey was walking into work. She then noticed Beaumont.

"Beaumont? Are-Are you crying?"

"No! Ok yes. It's Walsh. He's pretty pissed off about last night"

"I'll talk to him Beaumont."

"Thanks Shraeger. You're good person."

"Uhh yeah sure. Let's get inside." Beaumont nodded.

Once inside Casey saw Walsh going into the men's bathroom. She followed him there.

"Ok I see that this whole last night thing is a problem no?" Walsh was surprise to see Casey in the bathroom with him. He quickly zipped up.

"What the Hell Shraeger?!"

"It's not like I haven't seen it before. So what the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing alright?" She gave him a look.

"Ok then there is a problem! Its just weird thats all. This whole situtation. Its messing with my brain." Casey sighed.

"Walsh, please don't make this akward. You're a great partner so please sort out what ever is in that brain of yours. I don't want to lose you."

"Alright Casey I promise. Now leave before anyone sees you here."

"Yeah ok bye" When she leaft Walsh heard a flush. Out of one of the stalls came out Sergant Brown. Shit.

"Uhh Sarge uhh."

"Don't explain Walsh. I don't want to know." he said as he washed his hands.

"Right sir. I'm going back to work now." As he was leaving Brown spoke up.

"Just tell her Walsh. For all of our sake." Walsh was very confused.

"Tell who what sir?"

"Tell Casey you love her. And don't worry about Beaumont, she'll understand." He finished washing his hands and pass by a shocked Walsh.

"Walsh work now." Walsh nodded wordlessly and followed Sergant Brown outside.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

Eric Delahoy was working on paper work when his phone rang.

"Delahoy"

"Detective Delahoy? It's Ria."

"Ria?! What's wrong?"

"Can you please come to Mercy hospital?"

"Yeah I'm on way. I'll be there in no time." he said as he was putting on his coat. As he was running towards the car Banks was walking to him with two cups of coffee.

"Hey where the hell are you going?"

"Mercy!"

"Let me come!"

"No I'm doing this one on my own!"

"What the hell am I suppose to do with this other cup of coffee."

"I don't know figure it out. I have to go."

"Damn you Delahoy."

Leo Banks sulked into the station with two cups of coffee. Cole looked at him in concerned.

"What happened Banks?"

"Nothing. Want some coffee?" Before Cole could answered Banks gave him the coffee.

"Uhh Thank you Leo." Banks waved him off. Cole took a sip and then made a face.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what type of coffee is this?"

"Oh this natural coffee I found in this one Chinese herb coffee place. Everything is suppose to be earthy and natural. And is good for your health." Cole just stared at him.

"What?"

"What nothing Banks. Where the hell is Delahoy?" Brown barked.

"He went to Mercy for some reason."

"Well he better be dying or something because this is a major case."

"What is it Sarge?" Cole asked

"Someone by the name of Frank Lutz held up a bank today. And now he is on the loose." Cole's eyes widen.

"Something wrong Cole?" Banks asked.

"Uhh no. No there is nothing wrong. I'm going to look for Beaumont and tell her the news." Cole practically ran outside and dialed Frank's number.

"Harro?"

"What the hell Frank?!"

"Well hello to you to."

"Answer my question. What the hell were you doing holding up a bank?!"

"I see you have heard of my little escapade."

"FRANK!"

"Calmed down cowboy. I needed some quick cash so I held up a bank."

"Why the hell didn't you call me?"

"But this was so much more fun!"

"People here are looking for you now!"

"Not unless you do something."

"What do you mean?"

"Make this disappear Granger like I made your past disappear."

"I...I can't!!!"

"Oh yes you can or else." Cole rubbed his forehead.

"What do you want me to do?" Frank smiled

"Well....."

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

Mercy Hospital

Delahoy rushed to the hosptial.

"What room is Ria Rogen in?"

"Who may you be sir?"

"I'm Detective Delahoy. I need to see Ria."

"Oh she's in room 417." He mumbled a thank you and rushed to the hospital room. Ria's face lit up when she saw him.

"Ria? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am. I guess."

"So why did you call?" Her face became hard.

"I decided to stop my treatment."

"What why?"

"Can't you see? I'm dying and its not working. All I want is to have a peaceful death."

"You cannot give up Ria."

"Why not?" Delahoy sighed.

"I also have a brain tumor." Ria's eyes teared up.

"You're lying. Police men aren't suppose to lie!"

"I'm not lying. I can have a test right now to prove it."

"Are you getting treated?" Delahoy bit his lip.

"See! You're not getting treatment so why should I?"

"Because you have your whole life ahead of you!"

"And you don't?"

"Look just continue you're treatment please."

"Not until you start yours." Delahoy was about to decline but he saw her face and he nodded.

"I'll start my treatment."

"Thank you"

"Ria?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you call me. Why didn't you call someone else. Why me?"

" I don't know. But something told me that I needed to call you." Delahoy nodded.

"I'm going to go now." She nodded.

"Detective Delahoy?"

"Yes Ria?"

"Don't waste your life like me. Please live your life for me. Please."

He nodded and kiss her forehead. Delahoy left the room shaking. He needed to do this. For Ria and for him.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

Five Weeks Later

Jason Walsh was sitting at his desk playing with his thumbs. He was thinking about what the sarge had said a few weeks ago. Could he really be in love with his partner. It's been playing at him. He has been good at hiding it lately but that could just be because of the massive in flow of crimes lately. He didn't really know. But what he did know is that he and Casey were growing closer together. Although they had slept together and there was a small period of awkardness they got back to the swing of things. They acted like nothing had happen and just played the best friend card. But in the back of Walsh's head he wanted more and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. So now he sat at his desk playing with his thumbs. Cole had just finished his break when he walked into the work station. He noticed Walsh and his uneasiness.

"Walsh you ok?"

"Uhh yeah just been a little uneasy with the workload and all."

"Alright then if you're sure."

"Yeah yeah. Don't worry about me." Cole was still suspicious but he let it go. Then the sarge walked in with some new cases.

"Alright then . We got some new cases."

"What is it Sarge?" Casey asked as she walked in with some coffee.

"A man claims that his girlfriend is stalking him."

"Ohhh nice." Delahoy said.

"Who wants it?"

"I will take it sir." Alvarez stood up.

"Ok here you take it. Now who wants the case with a pregnant girl who poured cement on her ex's lamborghini."

"We got dibbs on that" Casey said as she grabbed the file off of Brown's hand.

"What why?" Walsh asked

"Because it would fun. Come on it's the first time I have ever heard this come true. Girls getting revange on their ex's. Its perfect." Walsh gave her a face.

"Oh just go along with it!" He rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat. They proceed to the squad car.

"It's not just because it would give you satisifaction against your ex Davis. Is it?"

"Ok fine it is but at least be glad I'm not taking it out on you!"

"Yeah you're taking it out on my ice cream. By the way you're getting fat." Casey gasped

"You don't say that to a girl."

"Ha like you're a girl." She punched him in the arm and laughed along with him. But she couldn't help but think why she was gaining weight. She pushed it to the back of her mind and got into the car with Walsh.

When they got to the site they saw a heavily pregnant girl sitting on the sidewalk crying her eyes out and a man screaming at her. It was such beautliful site.

"What the hell are you thinking? I told you that I will not get back with you. I don't care about you anymore or that little brat as a matter of fact. So why don't you fucking leave me alone!!"

"Because my baby needs a father and you bailed out! You told me you loved me and now that I'm pregnant you find another woman. A rich one as a matter of fact! How could you!"

"Maybe because I don't care!!!!!!"

"Excuse me sir I'm Detective Walsh and this is Detective Shraeger. What seems to be the problem here?"

"This bitch poured cement on my lamborghini! That's whats wrong!!"

"I was a virigin when I met you now I'm nothing!"

"I don't care!" Casey was getting angry at this jerk.

"Ok can you please both calm down." Walsh said.

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU GET HER OUT OF MY FACE!"

"Ok what the hell is your problem?" Casey said angrily

"She is my problem!"

"Well if you weren't such a manslut then she wouldn't be here now would she?"

"Why you little..." and he jumped towards her. Before Walsh could stop him he was able to slap Casey hard enough she saw Casey lying on the floor that he punched the idiot.

"You know what you are under arrest for hitting a police officer." he said as he cuffed the guy.

"What just because I hit your stupid little girlfriend?" Walsh glared at him.

"You never ever hit a woman. And consider this case closed ma'am." Casey got up and touched her cheek. She felt a bruised coming. She looked at her attacker and kicked him in the balls.

"That's so you can't have any more kids, ass!"

"Let's go buddy." With that they placed the dude in the squad car.

Back at the station they placed the guy in the interrogation room. And he didn't seem to happy about it.

"I want a lawyer!"

"Yeah uh huh. So why did you do it?"

"Fuck off! And let me call my lawyer!!!"

"Fine whatever you're going down."

Casey and Walsh walked out of room and Walsh looked at her bruised cheek.

"Are you ok?"

"Pssh yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about this. I just want that ass to get in jail."

"You and me both." He paused for a moment.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to him sooner."

"Walsh..."

"I'm just saying I should have stopped him sooner." She gave him a look until she saw his eyes. She could never disagree with them. Then she did the unexpected. She kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thanks Walsh for caring." and she walked away. Walsh stood there. Then.....

"Walsh! Hello?Walsh!" He woke up from his blackout.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh?"

"That guy must of hit you pretty hard."

"Wait what? What happened?"

"Well we were arguing with that jerk he tried to hit me but got you instead. He's got pretty bad aim but strong guy none the less."

"Oh"

"Ok get up."

"What about that guy?"

"Oh Banks and Delahoy took the case over. Don't worry Brown got us a new case. One with less hitting and blackouts."

"Ok thanks." They drove back to the station.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

The new case was fairly easy that they were able to finish early. Casey was packing her things with Walsh looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Want to come over tonight and watch a movie?"

"Can't tonight. My parents want me over for dinner."

"Oh I see."

"I'll come over tomorrow."

"Alright. See ya."

"Yeah see ya."

Casey rushed home. She went straight to the bathroom and opened a box. About three minutes later she saw the sign that would change her life, a plus. Positive. She was pregnant. Pregnant. With Walsh's baby. She began to panic.

"Calmed down Shraeger. It could be a false positive. I'll just call the doctor just to make sure. Nothing to worry about. At the same time...

"Alright Delahoy. Time to fulfill Ria's promise."

"Hello Dr. Chen? It's Casey Shraeger. I need to make an appointment with you tomorrow..."

"Uh hi Dr. Polsky? I need treatment. Yeah I'll come by tomorrow...."

"Thank you Dr. Chen."

"Thanks Doc."

Both hanged up. Tomorrow a new future.

A/N: I am so SORRY!!!! I know its late but I have been uber busy lately so I haven't had the time to update. I promise to update sooner. Thanks for your understanding!

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Preview of _Tsk Tsk on Secrets_:

_'Oh gosh I need to use the bathroom. I knew I should have used it when I was still at home but noooo. Damn. Ok I'll go on this floor. Huh the neurological center. Ok where is the baño? Ah there it is.'_

_'Don't worry Delahoy. You will be fine. Just sit down and relaz.'_

_'Ahh. That's better. Ok time for my appointment.' As Casey walked towards the elevator her eyes connected with Delahoy's._

_"Delahoy?"_

_"Shraeger?"_

_'Shit'_

_'Shit'_


	5. Tsk Tsk on Secrets

Partners and Trust

by muses let loose

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the idea. Please don't sue!!!!

Tsk Tsk on Secrets

Casey Shraeger woke up the next morning with butterflies in her stomach. If the test at the doctor's office is positive she didn't know what she would say. To her parents,to her friends, to her coworkers, to Walsh. She was stuck in a loop and it was not fun at all. The appointment to the doctor was after lunch so she had to figure out a plan to get around Walsh because she knew he would be asking questions. Then it came to her. Alvarez!. Play a prank on him and then get it blame on Walsh. Perfect. She felt bad for a moment. But only a moment because what she needed to do was much more important than Walsh's feelings about a stupid prank. She quickly got dress and rushed to work. Along the way she got a whoppee cushion. A classic prank. She waited for Alvarez to go to the bathroom and for Walsh to go get coffee. She inflated the whoppee cushion and put it on Alvarez's seat. When Alvarez sat down a loud fart was heard around the room. Everyone began to laugh. Alvarez turned red and when Walsh came back in Casey pointed to him.

"What the hell Walsh?!" Alvarez yelled holding up the whoppee cushion.

"It's a whoppee cushion." he replied calmly.

"Yes I know that but...." Casey didn't hear the rest of the conversation as she sneaked out of the station to her car.

Meanwhile.....

Delahoy finally decided to get treatment for his brain tumor.

"I'm so glad that you changed your mind Mr. Delahoy."

"Uhh..Yeah"

"Now if you can wait out side for a moment while I set up an appointment for the beginning of your treatment."

"Alright." Delahoy went outside and sunk into the his seat. He rubbed his face.

'No turning back now Eric...'

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

Casey arrived at the hosptial. As she was walking in she couldn't help but shake. Today was the day when she would find out if she was going to be a mom or not. And that scared the shit out of her. She went into the elevator.

'Oh gosh I need to use the bathroom. I knew I should have used it when I was still at home but noooo. Damn. Ok I'll go on this floor. Huh the neurological center. Ok where is the baño? Ah there it is.'

'Don't worry Delahoy. You will be fine. Just sit down and relax.'

'Ahh. That's better. Ok time for my appointment.' As Casey walked towards the elevator her eyes connected with Delahoy's.

"Delahoy?"

"Shraeger?"

'Shit'

'Shit'

"What are you doing here Eric?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I asked you first."

"Well I ain't answering until you answer me." Casey growled.

"I think I'm...."

"Well Mr. Delahoy your chemotherapy will start next Thursday at four. Please don't miss it." with that the doctor left them.

'Somebody hates me up there. I think its my Great Aunt Mindy. Yeah its got to be her. I knew making fun of her fugly hairdo all those years would bite me back in the ass. Aw Crap."

"You have CANCER?!"

"Shh! Yeah I have a brain tumor. Don't worry I'm getting treatment now."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" she said waving her arms around like a crazy person. He pointed to her gesture.

"Thats why."

"Holy cow..."

"Now what were you saying earlier. You think you're what?"

"Uhh..."

"Oh No you don't I told you mine you should tell me yours."

"Well technically you didn't the doctor did."

"Whatever! what is it?"

"I think I'm pregnant..." Delahoy was silent for a moment.

"Is it mine?"

"Delahoy!"

"Ok just kidding. Gosh can't take a joke. It's got to be your boyfriend's right?" She looked down at her feet.

"Shraeger?"

"It's not his. We're not together anymore.."

"Crap it is mine isn't it?!"

"ERIC! It's Walsh's!" Delahoy's eyes got wide.

"Walsh as in Jason Walsh."

"Yeah . I have to go now. I'm going to be late for my appointment." He rushed in after her. Once in the elevator Delahoy asked her the nagging question..

"Why isn't he here with you."

"Because he doesn't know." Delahoy sighed. Suddenly Casey burst into tears.

"I don't know what to do Delahoy!"

"Ok Ok. Calmed down. I'll go to your appointment with you." She nodded.

Both detectives sat silently while they waited for the results. Dr. Chen came back in with a smile.

"Congratulations Casey! You're pregnant! Are you the father." she asked turning her attention to Delahoy.

"Uhh No Just a friend."

" I'll go set up your next appointment to check on the baby. Also I'm going to give..." But Casey didn't hear her. She was pregnant. What was she going to do? She buried her head into Delahoy's shoulder as he rubbed her back.

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~

After the appointment Delahoy and Casey went to have ice cream. Casey claims it was a craving. Delahoy thought otherwise.

"So? What cha going to do?"

"I really don't know. What about you?"

"No idea. Hey let's make a pact." Casey raised an eyebrow.

"A pact?"

"Yeah. That whatever happens the other will always be there for the other."

"So we'll go to each other's appointments?"

"Yeah sure"

"Ok. Deal. Who would have thought that you would have said that."

"Well people change. Or it could be this dang tumor." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Let's get back to the station."

"Ok then."

When they got back everything was in chaos.

"What the hell?" Delahoy said.

"Where were you two?" Brown barked.

"Case" they both said. He growled.

"Well get your asses to work. Alvarez and Walsh are both suspended."

"WHAT?" Casey yelled.

"Well I'm glad about Alvarez but Walsh? What a shame." Delahoy said shaking his head.

"Something about a whoppee cushion. I have no idea but a fight broke out and now they're suspended. Go to work."

As Brown walked away Delahoy couldn't help but ask.

"Do you happen to know about this whoppee cushion?"

"Uhh I didn't think it would turn out like this." Delahoy sighed.

"Casey, Casey, Casey. When will you ever learn that the whoppee cushion is a dangerous weapon. Now lets get to work before Brown goes demon possessed on us."

Oh she was in big trouble with Walsh if he ever finds out....

**A/N: Ok there really isn't an excuse for not updating for a month. However I shall explain. I was kinda sad that The Unusuals was cancelled so I kinda gave up writing it for awhile. Then when I was finally ready my internet decided to disconnect on me. No worries now that I have internet I shall update more. Sorry hope you understand. =]**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (even though I probably don't deserve it. -_-; )**

Preview of _FAT?!_:

_It's been three weeks since Casey found out about her..condition and she was showing it a bit. On top of that she had yet to tell Walsh about her..uhh..condition. To make matters worse Alvarez notice her weight gain.._

_"So Shraeger? My wifey tells me that you've been curvy lately. What's up with that?"_

_"None of your business Alvarez." He has since come back from his suspension and has been a jackass since._

_"Well word of advice lay off the donuts for a while or who knows you might end up you know fat and that would be a shame." Casey started to well up. _

_'Stupid Hormones!' Suddenly she just burst out crying. Walsh heard her and rushed to her side._

_"What happen?"_

_"Alvarez 'hic' called 'hic' me FAT!!!!" and she cried into his glared at him._

_"Alvarez....." he growled. Everyone started to gather around._

_"What happen?" Beaumont asked_

_"Alvarez called Casey fat." Everyone glared at him_

_"There is one thing you never do Alvarez and that is call a woman fat. Especially when it's that time of the month." Casey cried harder._

_"Nice going dumbass." yelled Delahoy. Everyone started throwing insults at the detective. _

_'Maybe I shouldn't have said anything....."_


End file.
